the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Wroe (RLS CAW)
Aidan Wroe ''(born 5th May 1994 in Blackpool, Lancashire) is an English professional wrestler currently signed to UNION Wrestling under the name '''Wroe', where he is a former one-time Inter Champion. Career: Training, Getting Noticed (2010-2013): Wroe began his career in the BWF Wrestling School, a special gym owned by BWF where prospects could learn the ropes while not doing too much too soon. He came through at a similar time to Ravi Khan (later known as Ravi Rafik) and current BOW wrestler Chris Andrews. Despite only being sixteen, Wroe was often chosen for WS Showcase matches at BWF shows, usually shown before taping. It was during this time that Wroe was known for training himself, separate from WS staff, and then helping staff train others. Criticism, however, would come from several wrestling higher ups regarding his slight frame. Wroe was, at the time, around 170lbs and not particularly defined, but the WS came to defence, claiming that "the bodies of our performers are theirs, and we won't tolerate any body shaming or attempts at peer-pressure on any of our talent". This move was praised by body awareness charities. Wroe reportedly received counselling for issues related to this criticism in 2011, at just seventeen, something that he felt was a stigma in the wrestling business. It didn't hurt his reputation, however, as WS staff still introduced him to Ace in 2012. The two would train together for a little over a year before Ace decided that there wasn't anything else he could teach the teenage sensation. Wroe was a surprise entry in the BWF Young Blood Tournament in late 2012, shockingly tapping out Azteka in the final to take the trophy. This marked the youngsters big push in BWF, as an entitled heel who believed himself superior due to his self-taught nature. By 2013, Wroe had big wins over Skorch, Harry Daniels and Hugh Deeney and was working his way towards an Inter Championship reign before injuring his back in a Battle Royal in May 2013. This kept him out until November's Rite of Passage PPV, where he returned to help Harry Daniels defeat his brother Rafe in a Loser Leaves Town match. In January 2014, Wroe finally won the BWF Inter Championship, from Davey Mac, and held for much of the year before dropping it back to the Scot in December. His reign ended up being the longest Inter reign in BWF history, and stood until the collapse of the promotion. The financial problems, which had already begun, prevented Wroe from appearing for the promotion again until it's closure, so instead he worked on bulking up, a transformation that saw him add over 40lbs to his frame and drew some accusations of illegal methods, which were proven false by an independent drug test prior to his signing for PWU/UNION Wrestling. PWU/UNION Wrestling, Inter Champion & More (2015-''present''): COMING SOON! In-Wrestling: Signature Moves: Tiger Bomb Saito Suplex Standing Sleeper (2011-2015, used as regular submission after) Finishing Moves: WROEplex ''(Capture Suplex)'' WROEverseplex ''(Backdrop Suplex)'' Nicknames: The Prodigy The God of the Suplex Accomplishments: BWF Young Blood Tournament 2012 1x UNION Wrestling Inter Championship Trivia: * Wroe is one of the "High Aces", a small group of superstars trained by fellow wrestler Ace and tipped for big things. The others being Birdy, Ryan Burton and Ravi Rafik. He is the only one of the four to be ''solely ''trained by Ace. * Despite being from Blackpool, Wroe is a huge Manchester United fan, something that occasionally influences his ring attire. * Wroe began using the Standing Sleeper after a real-life altercation in which he had to put a fellow BWF Wrestling School pupil down with it to prevent him attacking him. Behind-The-Scenes: * Wroe is the first of my superstars to have a face texture applied. The face in question is one of a random stock photo. Category:CAWs